Various devices have been proffered that provide a garbage chute between an indoor access and an exterior garbage container. Problems with such devices are not unknown. For example, many are relegated to the use of only a specific garbage container size and shape. Many of the devices are overly complex and thus overly expensive and difficult to install. More than one device previously offered contains convolutions within the chute or garbage container adapter that can trap trash and odors. Some devices do not seal the chute to the garbage, so that unpleasant odors are released into areas non-desirous of such. Some such devices do not have a chute diameter large enough to handle larger trash items. The previous devices proposed do not provide for ventilation of garbage odors. The present apparatus solves these problems.